


Have You Met My Wife?

by lyssajanet



Series: OC Romance Week [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fake Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, OC Romance Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyssajanet/pseuds/lyssajanet
Summary: An unforeseen benefit to being in a fake marriage: being able to pull the marriage card when people start flirting with you and you're too polite to tell them to stop. It's only a little harder when you're actively crushing on your fake wife.





	Have You Met My Wife?

Auryen was very good at being a people person. Discussing trade agreements with treasure hunters, convincing potential benefactors into awarding him and the museum grants, and schmoozing the local social scene to come visit the museum (and donate of course). These were curator duties Auryen excelled in. While he would prefer to lock himself up in the library and research a potential new relic for his relic hunter turned business partner turned fake wife, if the museum needed him to do something, he did it and he did it well.

Unfortunately, not everyone seemed to understand that the reason for his niceties and compliments and dazzling high elf smile was because he was working. Far, far too many over the years seemed to misinterpret his actions for once of romantic interest, or at least that he would be open to such advances. Each of which he politely but firmly turned down. He was married to his work, but in all honesty, the idea of the people he associated with for business purposes anywhere near his private life made his skin crawl.

Fortunately, there was an unforeseen benefit the marriage that Auryen had completely forgotten about until he had received his first unsubtle marriage proposal since the announcement went official that he was taken. While at yet another fundraiser party for the museum, filled to the brim with Solitude’s wealthiest, and surrounded by potential donors, the opportunity arose. Laughing to cover up the discomfort of having yet another overly made-up snooty Altmer noble lady sidle up too close to him, bosom pushed up and out in an attempt to be more appealing, Auryen called out for his secret weapon.

“Velanna, dear?” She perked up at that from her own conversation across the gallery, eyes going straight to Auryen. That extra word told Velanna it was wife time, not business partner time. He couldn’t hear what she was saying, but Auryen watched as she politely excused herself from the small group of nobles from the Blue Palace and made her way over to him.

“Yes my dear?” Velanna held onto Auryen’s arm in an affectionate gesture as they had discussed should there be any circumstances where they had to show that their relationship was legitimate with little to no notice.

While this arrangement had originally been to save her life, both their lives depended on maintaining it. There were many a night when Auryen felt the guilt settle in at not discussing this with Velanna before just shouting it out in a panic to stop those Thalmor from taking her away. She never had the chance to agree to a fake marriage to him. While they might be good friends now, Velanna was in no position to say no or change her mind. She had to play the part of loving wife, regardless of whatever her feelings were toward Auryen, and he couldn’t stand the fact that he was responsible for that.

Which is why they had that awkward discussion weeks ago about what they had to do and were comfortable with in public. It was easy enough to say they simply were not into public displays of affection, but too little and the Thalmor would get suspicious. Too much and not only might the Thalmor get equally suspicious, but he risked ruining whatever friendship he had with Velanna by making her hate him. A code word, a pet name. Small gestures and loving smiles. That would be enough.

Auryen set his hand on top of Velanna’s where it looped through his elbow. “I wasn’t sure if I had introduced you yet to these lovely guests.” With his other hand, he gestured, and then introduced them all by name, finishing last with increasingly narrow eyed and green mer closest to Auryen. “And Linaarie. Her father is a very generous benefactor to the museum. Everyone, this is my wife, Velanna.” A very subtle look of understanding came through Velanna’s eyes, and a not so subtle one appeared on Linaarie’s face as well.

She softly curtsied in greeting, still holding onto Auryen’s arm. “A pleasure.” Auryen didn’t know much of her childhood, but the way she managed to float effortlessly through the politics of these high society parties told him more than enough.  

“Why Auryen,” Linaarie said in a sickly sweet tone, “I thought all these years you were unmarried. You never mentioned your wife before.”

Luckily, they had discussed this was well. “We were apart for several years,” Auryen answered. “I wanted to do work in Vvardenfell, she wanted to travel. We still loved each other greatly, but we couldn’t bear to keep each other from happiness. We only reunited a few months ago to open this museum.” He waved a hand to gesture the room. “It was easier to not explain the entire situation to everyone who asked.”

One of the men nodded in agreement, and everyone besides Linaarie seemed to accept their explanation. But she at least kept her feeling silent, pouting slightly with arms crossed. Auryen knew there was only so many questions he and Velanna had the answer to, so now would be a good time for them to leave the group.

“Well,” he said, straightening his attire, “It was a wonderful evening, but my lovely wife has an early morning tomorrow with all her relic hunting,” he looked over at her and smiled, which Velanna returned softly and with a look down at the floor, cheeks reddening as they often did. Auryen hoped he wasn’t laying it on too thick and making her uncomfortable. “So we really do have to be off. Enjoy the rest of the party, and have a good night.” The security guards would keep watch over the museum until the party officially ended at midnight, and Auryen had already made all his speeches and talked to everyone essential. Anything beyond that was just extra.

He stepped behind Velanna to turn the two of them around and walked down the hall to the library, party guests sending them waves all along the way there that they returned. Once behind the closed doors of the safe house he gifted Velanna all those months ago, they let out twin sighs of relief followed by laughter.

“Rough night?” she asked.

“I was sure questions about our marriage would come up eventually, but I would be lying if I said that using marriage to get out of proposals wasn’t a _very_ satisfying experience.”

Velanna sat down in one of the chairs in the living room to remove her shoes silently for a few moments. Then, “Do you get those often?”

Auryen wasn’t sure what she meant. “What often?”

“Marriage proposals. I’m sorry if I –”

He held up a hand and stopped her. “People often mistake politeness for romantic intentions, and I haven’t had any interest in marriage in over a hundred years.” A bit of a lie, as his interest in marriage had possibly reawoken within the last few months, but only for one mer in particular. “It’s a relief to be able to silence them more permanently on the topic for once. Thank you, my friend.”

“… You’re welcome, Auryen.” He couldn’t see her face very well from across the room, and her words were quiet. Auryen wasn’t quite sure what that meant. “Where are you sleeping tonight? With everyone still downstairs making all that noise.

A flaw in their otherwise perfect escape. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

“You’re – You’re more than welcome to stay here in the guest room.” He saw her get up and scamper over to the guest room door in her fancy gown and bare feet, and was taken aback by the sense of familiarity it evoked. “And Kashia and Gael are staying at Proudspire for the night, so it’s actually empty for once. And I mean, it is your safe house after all. I’m just living here for free and –”

“Velanna.”

“Hmm?” She seemed startled out of her rambling by him calling her name. Auryen tried to push down the thought of how… cute it was.

He placed his hand over his heart in gratitude. “Thank you. And good night.”

Velanna opened her mouth as if to say something, but settled on, “Good night, Auryen,” before slipping behind her own bedroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> bla bla bla tumblr @ partyatsanguines for more velauryen nonsense


End file.
